My Lovely Son
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Kushina gets the opportunity to see her son's special gift. ONE-SHOT.


**MY SECOND NARUKUSHI FANFIC! KUSHINA POV!**

As any 38 year old woman can tell you, there are times when you just want sex all the time. I am a horny lady who loves sex and need it almost every day. I am very orgasmic and love to masturbate. I have been doing this for most of my adult life. I have had sex all the time with Minato but since he's dead, I've really been on the case. I really do miss him though. Maybe I should tell you more about myself.

My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I have long red hair and deep violet eyes. I am always being told that I look younger than my age. I am just over 5ft 5 tall and I have a slim figure. I have a nice large rack, that is still firm and with plenty of bounce. I often wear tight or low cut tops to accentuate my tits. My ass is also still firm, but quite big, filling my jeans or shorts out perfectly. I had gone on some dates after Minato passed, but none of them had been very successful. Most of these ended in a quick, unsatisfying fuck and then that was it.

I live in the small ninja town of Konoha and have a 18 year old son, Naruto. He's recently become one of the most powerful shinobi ever and I'm really proud of him. I had not really thought about him in a sexual way before but I had noticed that he had become quite a young hunk. His daily missions had certainly gave him quite the body. I had seen him in the garden with his shirt off and I must admit I had admired his growing frame. His chest and stomach muscles had become well defined; he had a nice hard six pack and quite a noticeable bulge in his shorts. He did not have a girlfriend as far as I was aware. I always thought that Hinata girl would be a perfect fit for him.

We had lived alone ever since Minato's death and we were quite close. As time went by, I began to look at him as more than just my son. I began to see a man. I have always been attracted to younger men and I guess seeing my son, growing and developing in front of me, made me start to wonder what he would be like in bed. Now, I realize that mothers are not suppose to think about their son's like that, but I could not help it. I started to think about sex with my son.

To help satisfy my growing urges I used to surf the internet and look for pictures of young men with big hard cocks.

Seeing those boys jacking off their thick juicy young cocks, really made my pussy dripping wet. Watching them I started to wonder just how big my own son's cock might be.

One night, after I thought my son had gone to bed, I was online when I found a young man of about 18 on a webcam. He had such a lovely big cock and I sat watching him stroking it. I could not help slipping my hands down between my legs and playing with my wet pussy.

I sat on a chair and spread my legs wide open, with my feet up on the table. I had already stripped naked and looked a real slut. I watched as he pumped his fist along the length of his fat hard member, he was 12 inches long and had a well built body with a muscled chest (he was a shinobi after all). For about five minutes I stuck fingers up my cunt and squeezed my big tits watching him jacking on that big cock.

Just as I started to cum, I heard something that made me turn around. There, in my doorway was my son, holding his cock in his hand and stroking on it.

My gaze was immediately focused on his dick, I could see he had a really big cock, it was so very big, the thick cockhead stuck out past the clinched fist he had around it. Time seemed to stand still as my eyes, opened wide, trying to take in the enormous sight before me. I could not believe my son had such a massive big cock. Then I came to my senses and realised what was happening.

He had caught me masturbating and watching another young boy on televiso! I had been caught, red handed! There was no hiding what I was doing. I had my fingers in my cunt and was completely naked; my legs spread wide, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

From where he was standing, all he could really see was me masturbating to something on my television screen. But the sight of his hard cock in his hand let me know he was approving of the things I was doing. Suddenly our eyes met and he almost jumped out of his skin. Realising that I had caught him watching me, he leapt back out of the doorway, removing his hand from his cock. As he jumped back, I saw his monster dick, swinging around violently, whacking from side to side against his muscular thighs.

I heard him run into his room and the door bang shut. At first I sat mesmerised, my eyes still glued to the doorway. I could not believe the sight that I had just witnessed. My own son was stood there watching me finger fucking myself while he pumped on that huge cock.

Eventually I decided that I would have to go and talk to him, so I turned off the television and picked up my dressing gown. I headed out the door and along to his bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and I forgot to knock, with one swift movement I pressed against it, pushing it wide open, unsure how my son was going to react.

When I walked in, there he was, laying on his bed, that big young cock in his hand, stroking on it. I inhaled sharply as I again took in the awesome sight of his huge young prick.

He looked over and saw me, again jumping almost out of his skin, quickly trying to hide his massive fuck stick from me. He grabbed at the covers and threw them over him, not saying a word.

As he did so, I began to walk over to his bed side. He looked up at me; his face had gone bright red and his breathing heavy. I felt a sudden and unexpected rush of excitement run through me.

Without knowing exactly what to say I sat down on the edge of the bed. Crossing my leg over the other, I unintentionally allowed my dressing gown to fall from my legs.

My mouth felt dry and my heart was pounding but I looked at him and smiled, his face pointing downwards, trying not to look at me.

"I'm sorry you saw what I was doing on the internet. I didn't mean to let you see me doing those nasty things." I said, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"But I see you must have liked it. How long had you been standing there watching me?"

Naruto told me he had been there for sometime and that he was surprised to see me masturbating, especially to a young boy. I smiled down at him as I placed my hand on his.

Looking down, I noticed that the duvet cover was stuck up over his lap, his massive erection creating a tent pole underneath it. He tried to move himself up so that it was not so obvious but it was too late for that. I could feel my pussy getting wet and my heart pounding from my chest. Not only had I unknowingly given my son a huge hard-on, but now he was making me incredibly horny.

Trying to sum up some courage, I lifted my son's face and looked him in the eye. I boldly said to him.

"I like to see a young man masturbate sometimes. There's nothing wrong with just watching, is there?" I asked. "I love to masturbate too, just as much as you do, if not more... Can Mommy see this nice huge cock of yours?"

His eyes flew wide open and I suddenly realised what I had just said to him. I had completely forgotten that this was my son sitting here. My mind was consumed not by the situation but only by the thought of that huge cock that was hiding underneath the covers, just inches away from me.

Naruto looked startled and unsure what to do. I knew I would have to take the lead. I smiled at him and said.

"Can I darling?...can mommy see that really big cock of yours? I would really love to baby."

He looked at me and smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"If... You... Want... To... mom" he said nervously.

Grabbing the moment, I reached for the covers and slowly pulled them off of him, exposing his chest and stomach. With great excitement I pulled them off further and brought his magnificent cock into view.

I took a deep and audible inhale of breath, my eyes went wide open and my mouth dropped. His beautiful cock was pointed straight up at me like an arrow, the huge veins pulsing and throbbing along the massive shaft.

The large bulbous head looked thick and slightly wet, a tiny amount of pre-cum oozing from the tip.

I could not take my eyes off of the massive prick that stood before me, I could not speak and my heart pounded in my chest. I felt my pussy muscles tighten and contract.

My, God! He is huge! I thought to myself.

I slowly slid myself off the edge of the bed and kneeled at the side, leaning my upper body over the edge onto the mattress.

"Oh son, you have such a lovely cock." I said as I gently pushed my arm out and wrapped my fingers around the shaft.

He let out a long deep groan as I closed my fingers around the fat throbbing donkey dick. I ran my eyes up and down the huge length, admiring the can sized thickness and the hugeness of his cock.

Minato was only about nine inches long when hard and a little thick. This giant cock was at least 12 inches long and a good 3 inches thick. My son was hung like a horse.

Without really thinking I began to slide my hand up and down the mighty fuck stick, feeling the throbbing veins through my fingers. I noticed too that he had huge balls. They were the size of oranges and virtually hairless.

"Oh shit mom that feels so good" He cried out.

I had almost forgotten that my son was laying there. I was so mesmerised by this baseball bat sized cock in my hand. I looked up at him, his eyes tightly closed and a broad smile across his handsome young face. I took a deep breath and confidently said to him.

"It is so big Naruto! I can't believe that you have such a beautiful big cock...do you like mommy playing with it?"

He only nodded his approval and let out a long deep groan.

I kneeled at his bedside, wanking and jerking his cock for nearly ten minutes. It seemed to get even bigger and harder in my pumping fist. Up close, this was without doubt the greatest cock I had even seen.

I reached down and undid the tie in my dressing gown, letting it fall open.

"Why don't we play with each other a bit?" I asked him. "Would you like that son? Would you like to play with mommy's pussy while I stroke your nice big cock?"

I tried to consider what I was saying, but I could think of nothing but my son, his huge cock and my wet pussy.

He opened his eyes and nodded eagerly, trying to sit up on the bed, but I pushed him back down flat. I reluctantly released his cock from my grip and stood up. Reaching up I took my dressing gown in my hands and swiftly pulled it over my shoulders, letting it fall in a heap on the floor.

I climbed up onto the bed; bringing my legs up towards my son's face and my head to his lap. Slowly opening my legs apart, I again reached for his cock and took him in my hand.

For sometime he did nothing, but just stared intently at my cunt, clearly on display to him. Then without saying a word, Naruto began to rub on my wet pussy, as I worked my hand over his big, young cock.

I felt a huge rush of excitement as my son's fingers touched my pussy for the first time. I felt my muscles tighten and my clit tingle as he moved his hand around.

"Oh yes Naruto, play with Mommy's wet pussy baby" I said in a deep throaty voice.

I was unsure if Naruto had ever played with a pussy before but if not then he was sure a quick learner. He rolled his fingers around my cunt lips, before sliding over my clit and working the sensitive button.

"GOD THIS COCK IS SO FUCKING HUGE", I said as I continued to work my fist over his hard donkey dick.

My face was just inches away from his throbbing knob and I had a great urge to take him in my mouth, but I wanted to save that for later.

He kept rubbing my cunt and clit, making me very wet. I could feel his eagerness as he started to quicken his pace and intensify his masturbation of me.

For quite a while we laid at opposite ends to each other, him running his fingers around my twat and me down by his lap, fisting and jerking his enormous beautiful young cock. Eventually I could sense that he must soon be wanting to cum and I wanted to be ready to take it.

"Get between Mommies legs and shoot it over my pussy... I want to feel your hot juices on me." I told him, in a firm and commanding voice.

He swiftly leaped up and moved around me. I threw myself down on the bed and opened my legs wide, allowing him to manoeuvre in between.

He knelt between my wide spread thighs, holding onto his big, young cock as he masturbated faster now and aimed that thick head towards my throbbing pussy. I could not take my eyes off of the great big cock that was pointing straight at me. Between my legs was the most perverted and amazing sight I had ever seen.

"That's it, baby. Hold that big cock to my pussy and shoot that hot cum to mommy. I want you to cover me in your sweet cum! Now, shoot it for me! Cover my pussy with your hot cum!"

I watched as he took his big cockhead and held it tight to my pussy lips, as I rubbed the top of my pussy with my fingers, working them over my clit. He had it so tight against my pussy that I began to wonder if he was going to put it in me, then suddenly he began to spurt.

I watched thick heavy jets of his cum fire onto my pussy, the second stream shooting over my stomach. He had his head thrown back in ecstasy, loud groans filling the room.

"OH YES, THAT'S MY BABY! SHOOT IT ALL OVER MOMMY'S HOT WET PUSSY" I cried out as he came so hard.

"YOUR BIG COCK CREAM IS SO HOT BABY, MOMMY LOVES YOU DOING THIS TO ME"

As he finished shooting his cum over my dripping pussy, I took the rest of it and rubbed it into my slit, trying to put as much in my cunt as I could, since I was not going to let him fuck me this time.

I was saving that for when he was full of hot, young cum and I needed a good, pounding, hard fuck.

I could not believe the copious amounts of cum that he had just fired over me. The outside of my pussy was covered in his dripping spunk, running down and over my ass.

A while later, I got up and kissed him goodnight and went to my room, neither of us said anything, our smiles and winks said it all.

As I lay awake reliving what had just happened, I could not get the sight of his huge young cock out of my mind. I had no idea that my son was so big and had such a huge pussy pleaser in his shorts.

The thought of having that fat hard young cock pounding my pussy made me so wet and I again slid my hands between my legs and brought myself to three wet, loud and messy orgasms before I finally fell asleep.

Naruto went out early the next day and did not return until quite late. We kissed when he came in the door. It was like no other kiss we had, had before. This one was full on the lips and I felt his tongue slide into my mouth.

Later as I got ready for bed, just slipping a flimsy nightdress over me, I told Naruto that before he got ready for bed to come to my room, telling him I had something for him to see. I was talking to my friend Mikoto Uchiha and found that she has been sleeping with Itachi behind Fugaku's back.

She had got me very wet and horny by telling me how she had walked in on him and seen him jacking off his monster big cock. She said he was over 14 inches and very thick. She had instantly gone to her bedroom and fucked herself senseless with a big dildo. Ever since she had been trying to seduce her son into fucking her.

Little did I know at the time that actually my son's cock was almost as big. I told her what had happened with my son the night before and she got very horny, I asked her if she wanted to watch me giving my son his first blow job, she said she would love to, so I turned on my camera and waited for Naruto.

When he came in he could see what I was doing and walked over in front of the camera. I got to my knees and slid down his boxers and without saying a word, took his already hardening cock in my hand. I looked into the camera and let her see his huge, young prick as I began to take it and wrap my lips over his big cockhead.

I eased Naruto's huge cock deeper into my mouth as I felt my pussy start to contract and expand, my climax flooding over me as I started to cum. On the screen she was writing how amazing it looked and how much her pussy was creaming. I had my fingers of my left hand deep in my dripping hole and my other hand locked around his pulsing hard cock.

The feeling of having my son's massive tool in my mouth was so exhilarating. I could feel it hitting my tonsils and sliding far down my throat. I gagged several times on it but just slid it back and inhaled it down again. My spit dribbled over the huge thick head and down towards his heaving swinging balls.

The more I sucked on his lovely cock, the more I came, my juices dripping down my legs. As he held his cock so tight into my sucking mouth, I felt his cock swell, knowing he was ready to give me that sweet, young cum, I sucked harder on his beautiful cock, gripping my lips and teeth around the hard plunging shaft. He groaned loudly and placed his hands against the back of my head.

He began to erupt, his hot cum filled my hungry mouth, shooting it down my throat, as I greedily sucked his sweet cum from that lovely huge cock. I swallowed hard, feeling the thick salty mixture slide down my throat. I continued to pump my hand along the hard shaft, running my fingers over his exploding bollocks.

As it filled my mouth and dripped down my chin, I cut the camera off and finished sucking my son's young cock. Slowly removing it from my mouth, I licked along the mighty pulsing steel hard shaft, lapping at the large amounts of cum that clung to his cock.

Then I told him to sit in my chair so I could sit in his lap. I wanted to feel his young cock against my pussy lips again and this was the best way. I turned my back to him and threw my left leg over, coming down astride his large member.

Then with me on his lap, his huge, young cock went between my wide spread thighs and found my dripping clit as I started to rub it.

I looked down to see his big cockhead rubbing along my puffy slit as I rode his hard, young cock with my fanny. I was working just my swollen lips along his cock now as he held his arms around me, playing with my large tits.

My ass was moving back and forth as I rode his cock, the big head touching my clit every once in a while. I rocked and bounced my ass on his lap squashing his huge knob between my ass cheeks.

"OH SHIT BABY, THAT COCK STILL FEELS SO FUCKING MASSIVE AGAINST MOMMY'S PUSSY" I told him as I continued to slide my lips along the shaft.

Every time I lifted myself up slightly I would bounce down a little bit harder, slamming my ass against his fat hard cock. That massive hard-on felt even bigger now as I rocked and gyrated on his lap, my tits bouncing wildly around, I could not believe that despite cumming so hard just moments ago he was still rock hard.

Taking full advantage of the situation and with my hungry pussy on fire, I was now ready for his big cock, I was feeling incredibly horny and I knew it was time to fuck my son.

"I need it in me! I need your big cock FUCKING ME! Let's get on the bed so you can fuck me."

I said to him shamelessly as we got up and went over to my big bed.

"Mommy is ready for your big dick in her now! Let me get on top of you."

Wasting no time we both climbed onto the bed and my son, laid out flat as I mounted him. I slid over the top of his hard, young cock, spreading my swollen lips apart for his man sized cock. I was so wet, as he placed that cock to my pussy and I pushed downwards, impaling my fanny around his massive cock. The feeling of him going in me took my breath away as my pussy engulfed his hard, young prick. He gripped my hips and helped me work my pussy further down onto his massive manhood and I began to fuck him with my hot cunt.

I gripped my pussy tightly around the monstrous invading shaft, feeling him sliding into the very depths of my fanny. I held my breath as it pushed deeper up me, banging against the top of my insides. I had never experienced a feeling like this, being filled up so completely by such a gigantic thick prick.

Naruto reached up and took my breast as he put his lips around my nipple, sucking on it as I wiggled my hot pussy from side to side taking all of his enormous, young cock into me.

His big cock had me filled so full as I slowly worked my cunt back and forth, enjoying the intense size with every move I made. There I was, sitting on top of my son's big cock, bouncing hard, giving him my plump pussy as we fucked. What a slut I was, fucking my own son, my own big pricked son.

"OH BABY, THAT FEELS SO FUCKING AMAZING...YOU HAVE MOMMY'S PUSSY SO FULL OF YOUR BIG GIANT COCK...FUCCCCCKKKKKK" I screamed with pleasure.

"YOUR COCK IS SO FUCKING BIG IN ME NARUTO, I HAVE NEVER HAD ONE SO GOOD AND HARD" "FUCK ME BABY...FUCK MOMMIES PUSSY WITH YOUR BIG FAT DICK...THAT'S IT...THAT'S IT, FUCK THAT CUNT HARD BIG BOY".

I felt that beautiful cock pounding me so deep, touching places that no cock had ever touched before and I started to cum.

My body was trembling and my pussy was convulsing as my climax just kept going on and on as he fucked me hard and deep.

"HOLLLYYYYYYY SHITTTTTTTTTTTTT" I screamed as my insides gushed over his huge thrusting cock, my ass bouncing insanely against his muscular thighs.

Naruto was holding his big cock all the way inside me as he thrust so deep and just held me down on his massive, young cock. His hands held me tightly around my hips. I felt his cock throb deep within my cock hungry pussy. He was ready to cum again as I slammed my ass down harder on his huge prick. He let out a mighty hard deep groan and his face contorted and screwed up.

At the same time I felt another huge orgasm building inside me and I braced myself to cum again.

"CUM WITH ME BABY, I WANT YOUR CUM IN ME SON, MOMMY IS GONNA CUM TOO...SHOOT THAT BIG LOAD RIGHT UP MY PUSSY BABY...JACKHAMMER IT UP THERE" I screamed, pushing my hands down on his chest, slamming my ass hard on his cock.

I hollered as my pussy quivered over his hard cock and he started to cum in me, that hot cum spurting out and drowning my insides.

"FUCK ME HARDER SON...RAM THAT COCK INTO MOMMY'S HOT PUSSY...SHOOT ME FULL OF YOUR THICK BABY MAKING CUM...OHHHHHHHH"

I felt huge amounts of spunk unloading and firing deep up me, shooting further up my cunt than I had ever experienced before. My son groaned loud and hard as he shafted his monster dong up me, sending yet more heavy streams of his cum inside me.

OH, BABY, THAT'S IT...THAT'S IT NARUTO...GIVE MOMMY THAT HOT SPUNK BABY...SLAM THAT GREAT BIG SPURTING COCK UP MY HOT WET HOLE SON...FUCKING DO ME UNTIL I CAN'T STAND UP SWEETIE...FUCK THAT PUSSY...OHHHHHHHHH"

And fuck me he did, shooting me so full of his thick creamy cum. As I took his love juices, I continued to cum very hard, over and over as he slammed his big, young cock in and out of me. I had never had a cock as good as his, and never came like I was doing as he fucked me that night.

He may have been my son, but as I lay on top of him, coming down from the massive orgasmic high, his large fuck pole still buried up my fanny, I knew that this was just the beginning.

Leaning in to kiss him, I whispered in his ear.

"From now on baby, mommy is going to inspect that huge bulge everyday and when I find that filthy huge fat prick all hard and stiff, then I will rip down my knickers and sit my wet pussy right down on it, hard, bouncing on it until you shoot. From now on baby, you sleep in this bed with mommy and give me the good hard, big cock fucking that I need. From now on my beautiful baby boy, this bed is for hard fucking sex, hard mommy and son sex."

We kissed hard and our tongues met, before we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. I had finally found my young fuck stud.

 **THE END**


End file.
